Hermione
by LordAlienSnufflesLebeau
Summary: Well Im not very good at summeries and well I'll have one up eventually but the plot bunny need to pay a visit to my house first. hehe. read and reaview please.I beg thee.hehe. r&r.
1. Hermione's new look

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing all is J.k. Rolling owns every bit of it (except the plot) K, hope you enjoy!  
  
A/N: This story is written by LORDVOLDY not aragornlover, RogueDragon5 or Alien0078. I, LORDVOLDY, have help from each but it is mainly written by me. My friends I are pretty much co-writing everything that goes under the penname: LordAlienSnufflesLebeau. Thank you!  
  
*Chapter 1*  
  
One stormy afternoon in the heart of London, a teenage girl sat sipping on a large cup of hot tea. No one seemed to notice her as she read the newest issue of Witch Weekly in the crowded corner of a coffee shop, surrounded by many shopping bags and misshapen parcels, full of magical objects and such.  
  
Her name was Hermione Granger, and she was indeed a witch. She was sixteen years old, and extremely clever. She had two best friends, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter, who she usually bought her school supplies with. Not this time. She was a little frightened, and very nervous about seeing them again. She had changed so much, that she was afraid they wouldn't recognize her, or they could even walk right past her. She was to meet them in five minutes.  
  
Her usual bushy, outdated hairstyle had been replaced by long, cascading auburn waves down her back, and her cloths were DFEINITALY NOT out of style, she was wearing bright red short shorts, and a navy blue shirt that said: PROPERTY OF OLD NAVY.  
  
She sat reminiscing past school years and summers when she saw them; she quickly looked down at her magazine hopeing that they would recognize her, and then it happened.  
  
Ron looked her way and just stared and whispered "Hermioe?"  
  
He started walking over and fell flat on his face and Harry doubled over in laughter while Hermione ran over to Ron.  
  
"Ron are you ok?" Hermione asked  
  
"Fine!" Ron exclaimed as stood up still staring at Hermione. Ron had definitely grown since the last time she had seen him 2 months ago.  
  
Just then Ginny ran in "Oh Hermione you look so great!" said Ginny as she ran across the room to hug Hermione.  
  
They embraced and Harry came over, "group hug!" As he enveloped Hermione and Ginny in a hug.  
  
Hermione's parents had shipped her trunk to the Weasley's house last week and Hermione met Harry, Ron, and Ginny at the café after she was done with her shopping in Diagon Alley so they could get a ride in a ministry car to the Burrow.  
  
"Ready to go?" asked Ginny as she picked up some of Hermiones shopping bags  
  
"Yea," said Hermione as she picked up her magazine put on her coat and walked into the rain.  
  
****************************************************** Thank you for reading. I'm sorry that it is so short and I beg you to forgive me but I have other obligations, such as homework retaking quizzes, ect. Please review. With out your reviews I am nothing. ;) PWEEAASSEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Cinama

An: it was short but it was a good non-cliffhanger place 2 leave off. This is way longer! When I say this I mean the last chappie. Please review. I only have one review for the last chapter. I beg you if you are a big Harry Potter fan or even just a tad interested, Please REVIEW! Thank you! On to the Story!  
  
*Chapter 2*  
  
"Ron how long is it to your house from here?" inquired Hermione as se sat in the limo style car after they started driving away from the little coffeehouse in the heart of London.  
  
"Few hours I suppose" said Ron. As he looked out the window hoping for something he didn't know he was hoping for.  
  
RONS POV: God she's beautiful thought Ron as he stared at Hermione hoping that she wouldn't look back.  
  
Harry's POV: Dang Ron has fallen for Hermione. Well it's only a matter of time.  
  
"So Hermione how was your time in America?" Said Ron as he fumbled with the buttons on his shirt.  
  
"Oh it was wonderful!"  
  
"I can tell" laughed Ginny.  
  
Harry laughed as he watched Ron stare at Hermione  
  
"Oh Ginny I saw this really cool cinema called Pirates of the Caribbean it was so0o0o cool".  
  
"I've heard of those cinema things in muggle studies, they seem pretty interesting"  
  
"I love those," Harry said as he sat up strait in his seat.  
  
"Hey you know what's really weird?" said Hermione.  
  
"What?" Said Ron as he realized that he might get a real chance to talk to Hermione (mental drooling)(A.N/that's Ron not me cuz IM a girl DURR! BACK 2 DA STORY!!)  
  
"I have some muggle money with me!" said Hermione as she rapidly dug threw her purse hoping she had enough for all of them to go see a cinema.  
  
"Oh thank God I have enough," she said as relaxed in her seat.  
  
"Enough for what?" said Ron as he looked at Hermione like she had three heads.  
  
"For a cinema you dumb bottom" Said Hermione as she started to open the little screen that separated the driver from the passengers.  
  
"Please stop at the next cinema thank you!" Hermione said to the driver.  
  
"Yes Mam" Said the driver and he started pulling over next to the curb.  
  
They walked into the theatre soaking wet just from walking across the sidewalk.  
  
"What cinema should we see?!" Said Ginny, as she looked at all the large cardboard cut outs of Johnny Dep and Orlando Bloom standing in front of a large poster for Pirates of the Caribbean.  
  
"Why don't we go see that, it's a great cinema?" Hermione said excitedly as she looked at ticket prices on the luminous board above the cash register.  
  
"OK LETS GO!" Said Ginny, she grabbed Hermione and practically dragged her to the cashier.  
  
"Four for Pirates of the Caribbean please" The cashier gave her the tickets and she gave him the money and they were off.  
  
"So Hermione what is this cinema about?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well it would be no fun if I told you would it?" She replied.  
  
"Well no I guess it wouldn't be," He said as he watched Hermione give the stub holder the tickets.  
  
"You ready Ginny?" Asked Harry, as they walked to the theatre with the bright sign that said Pirates of the Caribbean.  
  
They stepped in and looked around and the place was deserted it was about two minutes to show time and they were the only ones there! So they took advantage of this and sat smack dab in the middle of the theater. First there were a few ads for some movies that were to come out in a few months. Then some muggle super star questions and then they started the movie, Ron looked a little nervous because #1 he had never seen a cinema in his entire life and #2 He didn't want to make a fool out of himself in front of Hermione either.  
  
Harry noticed that Ginny looked a little shifty and uncomfortable but he knew she would love the movies (A.N. and Johnny Dep 2 MOO HA HA!). Ginny was the type of person that liked adventure and such but she herself knew that she was a little boy crazy but this would never stop her from doing what she wanted. But she wanted something she thought she could not have, Harry. (A.N I no it's fluffy but it is a little necessary for the mind set of these characters at this point in their lives!)  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________  
  
Here it is here it be so post it for me and then give me a suitable deadline! K Hope u like! And this reached its dead line ahead of time! Please review I hope you all enjoyed that, also I would like to ask you all to read stories by aragornlover and RogueDragon5, that is if you like lord of the rings and x-men. Thank you for reading my story, please review. Bye bye 


End file.
